


Cosmic Influence

by TheMadClicker



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Endgame Usagi/Mamoru, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashback Heavy, Multi, Multiple Pairings, The Cycle Repeats, long fic, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadClicker/pseuds/TheMadClicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that that Earth and Moon kingdoms were against each other and the Prince and Princess of the kingdoms fell in love and brought chaos. But what everyone doesn't know is that Prince Endymion was engaged to Princess Cosma at the time. She, her sister Princess Chaota, and their brother end up in the middle of it, only to find their own way in the new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic. In the end this is an Usagi x Mamoru story. Princess Cosma is just going to help them along the way. The first chapter here is just a general introduction to two of our characters and a preview of another at the end.

Thanks so much for reading!! 

~TheMadClicker

Fires erupted from great buildings that had been brought to their knees. Rubble fell from them every few minutes. A once great city was now nothing but ashes, stone, and dead memories. The building that had the brunt of the damage was the grand palace of the Earth. It lay destroyed and its entire royal family dead. The castle was half collapsed in on itself, banners of the various nobility aflame, stones smashing parapets and columns that had kept the palace standing for many a century. A precious relic lay in a lone corridor with ripped tapestries and fallen stone. A portrait of a once happy couple that hung from its broken frame, flames climbing up the wall to vie for a taste of the happy couple painted on the canvas. A black haired man in armor smiled down at a laughing silver-blonde haired woman in a crème dress. She had an eight pointed star upon her brow, marking her as a princess of the galaxy.

The two were none other than Prince Endymion and his fiancée, Princess Cosma. More friends than lovers, the two made the most of their time together, before he met Princess Serenity. The portrait clearly portrayed that, but what is a princess without a fairy tale story to go along with her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a quiet day in the grand palace on Earth, Prince Endymion entered the grand sitting room of his betrothed Princess Cosma's rooms. The princess was visiting for about six months before she would be sent back home to her mother. Something about the engaged couple getting to know each other. Endymion didn't really care for the reason why Cosma was here, he simply enjoyed her easy company. Quiet in nature, the princess preferred to sit and read rather than go outside or sew. One of the only times she would be seen outside of her rooms would be when her brother and friends had training with the Prince. He had been let in by one of her various ladies in waiting who bowed. This one had green hair with flowing robes that matched. It had to be Lady Gemini. All of Cosma's ladies in waiting were linked to the signs of the stars directly.

"Good afternoon your highness. Her highness is reading in her bedroom, shall I go announce you to her?" She asked him, head still bowed in respect. Endymion shook his head. 

"No need, but thank you Lady Gemini. How is she today?" The prince smiled kindly before looking at the open bedroom door. 

"She is well, thank you for your concern." The lady replied. "She sent Lady Aries out earlier for more books." Gemini smiled slightly, remembering how excited Cosma had been for new books that morning. 

"Aha. The reason she hasn't been seen today." He laughed. "I'll go introduce myself." Cape sweeping behind him, Endymion walked to the door frame and saw Cosma sitting by her open window, completely sucked in to a book. She wouldn't have heard him if he shouted.

Princess Cosma was a small woman of a slight build; the daughter of the Sun King and Cosmic Queen themselves, with gold eyes brighter than any polished gold, porcelain skin that was peach colored in the sun, and silver blonde hair that shone like starlight. A grand beauty by some standards-the best beauty in her mother's eyes, a pale and thin nothing to others. Not even the women, no the princess, no! Not even the Queen of Venus could compare to Cosma ,as her mother liked to think. The stuck up, vengeful, vain woman known to all as the Queen of the Cosmos only wanted status for her daughter, so she could boast being the mother of the Queen of Earth and Heiress to the Sun and the Cosmos, which would be Cosma's title after her and Endymion's eventual wedding. It all led back to some fight between the Queens of the Cosmos and the Moon, eons ago when their daughters were born. It was also the reason for Cosma's rather unimaginative name. While her mother and grandmother were Andromeda and Galatea, Cosma's name was unoriginal and practically her title. Thankfully, Cosma was the polar opposite of her mother. She was a kind hearted, gentle soul, who would stop to talk to any person who came to talk to her. She would do it with a smile too, which endeared her to the common people as much as the royal family.

As if she could feel Endymion's eyes on her, Cosma looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello there! You should have said something. How long were you waiting for me to stop reading?" She asked as she placed a silver filigree bookmark in her book and stood from the chair. She fixed her simple green dress Endymion laughed at her, waving for Cosma to sit. 

"Like you would've heard me." He teased as he walked over to her. Cosma blushed and giggled, looking down at the floor. 

"I like reading. Mother never really lets me read at home." Endymion's face fell for a moment before he recovered his smile. Cosma was only just beginning to open up and be herself. 

"Well once you live here, you can read the entire library if you want!" He said jovially His smile brightened when her blush faded and her smile became a real one, not the shy one she had been giving since her arrival a few weeks beforehand.

Cosma smiled and made eye contact with Endymion, giggling at his boyish way of making her feel right at home. "I just might do that while I visit, especially if we do this every year, like your mother was talking about." Cosma and Endymion were young; Cosma being only sixteen and Endymion two years older than her at eighteen, so Queen Tierra wanted to give them time before being wed to get to know each other despite the other queen's demands. Endymion laughed again and offered his arm to Cosma. 

"Speaking of mother, she wanted us to join her for tea. I hope you don't mind." Cosma shook her head, silver blonde hair whipping around lightly.

"No no, I don't mind at all!" She said excitedly. "Your mother is very nice and I can't wait to get to know her more, I just need to get changed." She said looking down at the simple green dress she wore. It only had light embroidery of leaves and ivy on it and Cosma never would've gotten away with wearing something her mother called a rag to teatime. 

"You look fine! Mother will think you're a breath of fresh air in this place" Endymion said, taking her arm as he led her out of the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Cosma asked, looking up at him with those sunshine gold eyes. 

"I'm sure." He assured as they walked.

"Lady Virgo!" Cosma called out, approaching the tall noirette that led her army of ladies in waiting. "Lady Virgo, Queen Tierra has invited me to tea. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so all of you please enjoy the rest of the afternoon." 

Bowing, Virgo nodded. "Of course, My Lady Princess. Please enjoy your day with the Queen." She said, leading the couple over to the door. She cared greatly for the princess and rejoiced inside that they were out of the Cosmic palace and among the kind people of Earth. It did wonders for the obviously worn down and abused Cosma. 

"I will!" Cosma replied, looking back to wave at the other woman as they left the rooms. Virgo smiled and then went back into the room. While the other ladies would have their fun, she would relax. Maybe even take a leaf out of Comsa's book and read one.

The couple walked to the gardens where Queen Tierra waited at a small table that had two unoccupied chairs. "Ah, Cosma. I see my son finally found you." She teased them as she stood. Cosma blushed as they bowed to the Earthean Queen. 

"Forgive me Your Majesty. I got caught up in a book again." Cosma apologized, bowing for a few moments longer than Endymion did. "I promise, I'll arrive on time next time." 

Tierra waved her hand. "It's quite alright dear. I understand the pull of a good book." Motioning to the two empty chairs, Tierra sat back down in her chair. "Come. Join me for a cup of tea and tell me all about the book that's keeping you in your room so much."

"Yes Your Majesty." She said, sitting down gracefully in the chair Endymion pulled out for her. "But before I do that, how is my brother?" Cosma's older brother was under the tutelage of the head of the Heavenly Kings and trained hard to take his place among them one day soon. 

Endymion laughed as he sat down. "He's doing fine Cosma. He can handle himself." He assured. "You could've asked him yourself. I know he visits every morning." 

Cosma pouted. "He never tells me the truth! He always says "Stop worrying Cossie, I'm fine" but he never tells me anything!" She slumped back in her chair before laughing. "I guess I'll just have to nag him more." She joked.

The three fell into comfortable conversation, Tierra overjoyed at the rapidly improving relationship between her son and his betrothed. It was all she could have ever wanted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As more of the castle fell into ruin and the fire grew closer and closer to the precious painting, a woman all in black, from her hair to her eyes to her gown, ran down the hall from the opposite direction of the fire. "I found it!" The woman exclaimed as she grabbed the broken frame and picture from the wall. "She'll want it back when we see her again." The mysterious woman rolled the painting up, finishing just as an ominous crack was heard behind her. She looked up with a fearful look only to see the one pillar falling towards her. With a scream, she teleported away to her home, leaving the castle to burn.

To Be Continued...


	2. Worries and Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers! I'm really excited to upload this chapter. We're going to be introduced to a few new characters and how they interact with our lovely Cosma and Endymion. A certain Princess does make her appearance in this chapter too! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

“You know how to convince me to do almost anything, you know that?” Cosma jokingly asked her brother, elbowing him teasingly.  
Jadeite laughed loudly and hooked his arm around her shoulders, her shimmering hair getting tangled in his fingers and uniform. “Well I’m glad somebody can, Cossie.” He teased back. “If not, you’d spend all of your time in your rooms upstairs and real the entire library in a week.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I’m surprised you haven’t done that already honestly.” He paused, sobering for a moment. “You know Mother isn’t here to yell at you for it, right?” 

The siblings were heading out to the training arena outside, Jadeite insisting that Cosma needed some time in the sunshine and fresh air. Well once Ladies Virgo and Capricorn heard him, they insisted the princess go as well. 

“I know.” Cosma replied, her face falling a little as she nodded. “But I don’t get to stay here permanently like you do Jed.” She sighed and stopped, looking down at the ground. “I have to go home soon.” Queen Andromeda preferred when Cosma stayed inside and made as little noise as possible.

Jadeite frowned and stopped, turning to face his little sister. “Hey.” He said softly, hooking his finger under her chin so he could look into her sad gold eyes. “It won’t be long till you’re living here with us. The wedding is in a few weeks. You just have to go home for a day or two after Mother visits to put the finishing touches on the cathedral.” Now he pulled her close for a hug. “Who knows, she might even send Grandmother instead.” Sighing, Jadeite wished he could shield her from her worries. “You’ll be free to live your life down here with us soon.” He assured, squeezing her a bit. 

Cosma clung to her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly as she buried her face in his uniform. “But what if the wedding doesn’t happen?” She asked her voice more quiet than a whisper. Her fear of that had been growing more and more as the wedding grew closer and closer. Endymion didn’t love her and she didn’t love him. They were friends but Cosma couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to her when he did find the person that he loved. 

Jadeite didn’t share her worries, not at all. His prince was a loyal man of his word. “Of course it’ll happen!” He exclaimed. Being worried over something that had been set in stone for years, something that would never be broken in a million years, it wasn’t healthy. He could feel her hands and body shaking as he held her. “Cosma.” He said firmly. “Cos look at me.” He didn’t continue until she looked up at him again. “The wedding is going to happen. I have all the faith in the world in Prince Endymion. He’s loyal to his word, always. It’s just a few weeks.” Sighing heavily, Jadeite pulled back and grabbed Cosma’s hands, willing the shaking to stop. “How about this? Set your worries aside for today and enjoy the sunshine.” He suggested, smiling encouragingly. “Mother puts the weight of the Cosmos on your shoulders and forgets that you’re a child of sunlight too. You need to be out in it sometimes.” 

Cosma smiled and squeezed his hands. Her worries wouldn’t be going away anytime soon but Jadeite meant well, and that was all that mattered. She might as well enjoy the day. “Alright.” She relented, sighing again. “I guess.” Then her tone turned teasing. “Seeing Lord Kunzite beat you in battle does always make me laugh.” 

“Oh I see how it is!” He crowed, letting one of her hands go so they could head towards the training arena. “I guess I’ll just have to try harder then. A knight of the cosmos has to triumph in battle. Especially when his little sister is there. It’s even worse when he falls and his baby sister is there! Chaota would break down if I lost training when she’s here.” 

Cosma giggled. “Poor Chaota. She just cares about you, like I do.” She said, squeezing his hand. “She’ll be getting here soon. I think she’s coming with Mother when she visits.” Both brother and sister looked forward to their youngest sibling’s arrival. 

The siblings rushed off into the arena, Cosma being greeted by cheers from the others inside. They never noticed the eyes watching them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What in the universe is our Princess thinking? Falling for her half-sister’s betrothed?” A black haired sailor scout hissed to her companions. Sailor Mars was angry and she intended to let everyone know. “These alliances are sacred. They’ve been put in place so there won’t be another war between the Moon and the Cosmos.” The four inner scouts were crouching behind the bushes, observing the royal siblings. 

“Serenity should know better. We’ve done our best and yet all she wants to do is spend time down here on Earth. We’re not even supposed to be down here right now!” The people of the moon were forbidden to visit the Earth when Princess Cosma was in residence. After her marriage, they would be able to visit freely. “We only have three weeks to go, and then she can visit however much she wants.” Mercury chimed in, forever the scholar. 

“Exactly! We need to clear out of here, before somebody sees us and tells the King, or the Queen, or even worse, Queen Andromeda.” Mars hissed, looking around frantically to ensure no one had seen them. 

Now, Jupiter chimed in. “Maybe we should just talk to Queen Serenity about it. Serenity is only fourteen, she’s too young to be involved in these affairs right now.” 

Mercury sighed. “Princess Serenity isn’t betrothed yet Jupiter. Everyone knows that.” 

“I know but maybe” Jupiter was cut off by Venus finally chiming in. 

“She isn’t betrothed yet but she is already longing for that connection.” She said. “It’s a dangerous position, since we aren’t supposed to be here right now.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “The sooner we find Serenity the better.” 

Mars was muttering to herself, only being heard a little bit. “She’s got a brother. He’s her brother.” She breathed. When the others finally heard her, Jupiter was the one to speak. 

“You’ve been betrothed to Jadeite this entire time and didn’t know he’s the princess’s older brother?” She asked incredulously. 

“No! I knew he was from a noble line, but not directly related to the Cosmic family! I hope Serenity doesn’t get found out. If we’re caught, all of our betrothals are on the line. You know he’ll defend his sister’s honor. Even if there isn’t a connection between Serenity and Endymion, you’ve seen how she looks at him, Jadeite will jump to conclusions.” Mars stopped and tried to breathe, unable to cope with the thought of just how much was at stake. It seemed like a silly thing to panic over, but war could be started if someone thought the wrong thing. This wasn’t just marriage, it was politics. 

Venus rose and put her hands on Mars’ shoulders. “Mars. Enough. It’ll be okay.” She assured. “The most important thing for us to do right now is find our princess. Serenity couldn’t have gotten far.” 

The group all stood from their hiding place and stretched before they split up. All of them were unsure where Serenity had gone but it wasn’t hard to figure out where she probably was. Find the prince, and they’ll find her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Young Serenity wasn’t far away from her guardians. She had decided to watch Endymion practice his swordsmanship on his own. The Earthen prince fascinated her. Her heart always beat faster when she saw him and each time, for however long she did stick around, it was never enough. She always wanted to see him more. What Serenity really longed for was to talk to him, to get to know him, but she was never allowed to. She had never met the prince face to face before. 

Endymion sighed, setting his sword down in the soft grass as he reached for the goblet of water he had brought with him. His thoughts were heavy and stressful today, unable to leave him alone even when he tried to focus on training. His mother had excitedly told him that morning that Jadeite had convinced Cosma to attend practice that day, a feat not many could accomplish. Endymion worried about Cosma. He liked her well enough, she was sweet, quiet, and beautiful inside and out. They would make good on their promises and marry within the month, but it was their life after marriage that plagued Endymion’s thoughts today. Would they be able to feel the deeper emotions of affection and desire, even if it was only until they had a child? He wasn’t sure. Someone else could be the one destined to hold his heart close to theirs, and the same could be said for Cosma. What would they do then? What did that mean for their marriage? Endymion only wanted Cosma to be happy, to be free from the scrutiny that her mother always had her under; he just didn’t think she would find happiness with him. 

Endymion was pulled out of the vortex of his thoughts by a rustling in the bushes. Looking over, he saw a glimpse of light hair and pale skin. “Cosma?” He asked aloud, wondering if she had come looking for him. It was unlike her to do so, the sheltered girl never ventured away from the palace or her group of ladies in waiting. When no one answered, he sighed and marched over to the bushes, pushing some of them out of the way. The girl hiding behind them let out an “eep!” and clambered to her feet. 

Her slew of apologies was lost on Endymion. He was frozen and speechless at the sight of her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His heart beat fast and his breath caught in his throat. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before words actually flowed from them. “It’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be there. I apologize for scaring you my Lady.” 

Serenity blushed and curtseyed to him, bowing her head. “I’m sorry for hiding. I just wanted to watch you practice.” She pulled one of her pigtails over her shoulder and played with the long hair. “I should go. I’m not supposed to be here. My mother is going to be so upset if she finds out.” 

When she turned away to leave, Endymion reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, unwilling to harm this precious woman. “Before you go, may I know your name?” He asked, wanting to get on his knees and beg for her to permit him to know what her name was. He had never felt such desperation before, almost like she would be lost to him as soon as she left. 

Serenity turned back around and smiled brightly. “My name is Serenity!” She said cheerfully. “Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom.” 

Endymion smiled and leaned down, kissing the hand he held. “It is my honor to meet you Serenity. I wish you have a safe journey home.” She blushed more and nodded, slipping her hand out from his and holding it close to her chest. Spinning around, in a flurry of white dress and blonde hair, she was gone. Endymion sat on a log with a dazed smile on his face. It wasn’t until after a few minutes passed, and he was able to process more thoughts than simply how wonderful Serenity was, that he realized something.  
She was the princess of the moon kingdom. The princess he was told to stay away from and he was pretty sure he had just fallen for her. How in the world was he going to explain this to anyone, let alone Cosma or his parents?


End file.
